Chicken
The 'Chicken '''is the primary mascot and a playable character in Crossy Road.It is the default character in-built in the game that the player will receive upon opening the app for the first time. It is currently not available from the Prize Machine. Features The Chicken has a basic structure similar to Baby Duck. He has white and red feathers on the top of his head and below his beak, and orange feet and an orange beak. Characteristics As a Mascot Upon game play, the terrain will be the normal grasslands. The only enemy being the Eagle, who will pick up the player if they idle for too long. When hit by a car or a train, feathers will fly into the air from the Chicken. It will also occasionally cluck when walking, and when dying (eg. When it hits a car.). As an Obstacle The Chicken makes an appearance while playing as the Disco Zoo. They appear in groups and will start to move side to side in a dancing fashion when the disco mode arrives and will stop dancing and start staring at you when the disco mode stops. Variations There are currently 13 variations of the Chicken, as of the most recent update. Festive Chicken * Fortune Chicken * Seoul Chicken * Pac-Chicken * Brazil Chicken * Mickey Mouse Costume Chicken * Dinosaur Chicken * Katamari Chicken * Baby Chicken * Space Chicken * Birthday Chicken * Scuba Chicken * Hipster Chicken (limited-time only mascot if the player participated in the 200,000,000 downloads update's "We've Come a Log Log Way Together" event) How to Obtain The Chicken is the first mascot the player will get, as it is available when the app is downloaded. It is not possible to purchase or unlock it from the Prize Machine. Gallery Chicken Mascot.png|The Chicken mascot, as protrayed on the default icon of Crossy Road. Another Chicken Mascot.png|The Chicken in the mascot selection screen. Some Chicken Gameplay.jpg|Chicken during gameplay. Chicken + Hipster Whale.jpg|A game-generated image of a Chicken riding the Hipster Whale off of the map, consequently resulting in its death. Trivia * The Chicken is used as the primary app icon, centered in a light blue background. * The Chicken appears as an obstacle when playing as Disco Zoo. * The fact that it is the default character is a pun off of the classic joke: "Why did the chicken cross the road?" * The Chicken in Crossy Road most closely resembles the Rhode Island white breed of chicken. **It also closely resembles the chicken from Block Craft. * It is one of 14 chickens in the game. ** The other 13 being Festive Chicken, Fortune Chicken, Seoul Chicken, Brazil Chicken, Pac-Chicken, Mickey Mouse Costume Chicken, Dinosaur Chicken, Katamari Chicken, Space Chicken, Scuba Chicken, Birthday Chicken, and Hipster Chicken. * The Chicken is one of the three mascots that also appear in ''Shooty Skies, the other two being Hipster Whale and Cai Shen. ** In Shooty Skies, the Chicken is named "Crossy Chicken". * Chicken was voiced by Grant Palmer, a voice actor who voiced Lincoln Loud in the Nickelodeon TV show The Loud House and Nate from Game Shakers. In other languages zh:雞 Category:Animals Category:Chickens Category:Birds Category:Original Mascots Category:Figures Category:Obstacles Category:Media Category:Article stubs Category:Crossy Road Category:Crossy Road Figures